


Cassarian One-Shots

by Real_Nola_LaRue



Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Moon Child - Freeform, Moon Powers Varian (Disney), Moon powers Cassandra, No Smut, One-shot log, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:33:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Real_Nola_LaRue/pseuds/Real_Nola_LaRue
Summary: {Requests open but will probably take a while to finish}Cassandra/Varian one-shots! I’m terrible at descriptions so yeah.





	1. Chapter 1

A/N

Varian is over 18 in all of these, so him and Cass are closer in age

I’ll try to do requests but It will probably take awhile since my attention span is very low 

 

Yeah that’s about it, have a nice day!


	2. Why did you Leave?

Cassandra set her three-month-old daughter down in her baby blue crib for her nap. Cass would probably get about two or three hours until she would wake up again, she took advantage of this to take a nap herself.

Before she even went into her room she heard a knock at the door. She went to open the door and was shocked at the person before her.

"V-Varian?" Cass breathed. She hadn't seen him in over a year. About a month before she discovered she was pregnant he left. No note. No goodbye. Nothing. She was furious, she had no clue why. He promised he would never leave her at their wedding, yet he did. After she found out he was expecting she tried to find him, but he never showed up.

"What are you doing here." She responded through gritted teeth.

"Cassie I-"

"You do not get to call me Cassie!" She grabbed his collar and pulled him close. "You left! You said nothing and left! Why?! Why did you leave!?" Cass let go of his collar and he fell to his knees.

"I didn't want to. But they were going to take you,"

"Who was going to take me?"

"I don't know! But they wanted you, it had something to do with the dark kingdom and the moonstone, but you had nothing to do with that* . So I let them take me instead." A billion thoughts went through her head. But the main one was why she thought they may have wanted to take her. It's possible they knew she was pregnant, and they would have wanted to take her daughter.

"Cassie I'm so sorry. If I left a note you would have gone after me and they would have taken you. I'm so, so sorry."

"Varian I know why they wanted me." He stood up and gave her a puzzled expression.

"W-when you left, I was-" As if on cue baby Luna began to cry. Varian's blue eyes widened.

"I was pregnant, Var." Cass walked into the nursery, her husband following behind. She lifted up the whimpering baby and cradled her in her arms, the soft cries calming down once she felt safe in her mother's arms. Varian looked over her shoulder and smiled at his daughter. She was beautiful. Her eyes were big, blue and bright. Her skin was slightly tanned, and her face was spattered with freckles.

"What's her name?" He asked, Cass sighed.

"Luna. I named her Luna."

"Oh Cassie she's beautiful, c-could I hold her. Please?" Varian pleaded, his wife glared for a moment, hesitant to give her up.

“Fine, but just for a moment.” She carefully handed over her daughter, Varian didn’t really know how to hold a baby so he struggled at first.

“Hi there. I-I’m your dad,” Tears pricked his eyes. “I am so sorry I wasn’t there for you. I don’t even know you but I already love you so much. I can’t tell you how sorry I am for not being here, I hope you and your mother can forgive me.” The tears began to flow down his face, And Cass quickly wiped away her own tears.

“Cassie, I will never leave you two again. I swear. I got away from the people who were going to take you and they can’t hurt us anymore. I won’t leave, I Promise.” Cassandra crossed her arms and thought about forgiveness for a moment. Varian is a good person, and what he did was wrong. She wanted to forgive, but she certainly wouldn’t forget.

“I forgive you.” Varian let out a happy sob, then set Luna back down and hugged Cass tight.

“I love you so much Cassie.”

And for a moment, everything was perfect.

  
But nothing lasts forever

 

*A/N Kind of a double AU where Cass never grabbed the moonstone.


	3. Sky blue and dark Green

(Kind of a double AU,Varian is 19 (but acts 14), Cass is 22)

Varian and Cassandra live in a world where everyone has two eye colors, their own, and the color of their soulmate's. Once you meet your soulmate, your eyes return to their own color. 

Varian's left Eye was Sky blue, and his right was dark Green.

Cass's Left eye was Dark green, Her right eye was Sky blue. 

———————

"Magic! I do not work with Magic!" Varian looked down at the two women. The first thing he noticed was their eyes. He knew the one with Long, Blonde hair was the princess. Her eyes were both Green. The other woman he didn't know. But she still had multicolored eyes, The left was dark green and the right was Sky blue. He Flipped up his mask, maybe he was seeing things...

"I-I mean technically it's not m-Magic, It's alchemy, But y-yeah, don't sweat it." He staggered. Varian looked down and remembered that he had accidentally trapped them in capture gel. 

"What is this?" Rapunzel asked. 

"Oh it's a chemical compound of my own design, we have a bit of a critter problem around here." 

"Yeah this is all riveting but could you get us out?" Cass responded. 

"O-oh I'm so sorry," He bent down on one knee and sprinkled the antidote on the purple gel. "Your highness." 

"Wait you know who I am?" The princess said with a confused tone. 

"Uh of course! Look at your hair! Oh um, Your highness." He bowed once more. 

"Oh please, it's just Rapunzel." 

"Wa- Really? So fantastic news about your hair growing back," He walked behind Rapunzel then looked closely at her long blonde locks. "Now, some people say it's magic, but personally I don't really believe that. As you have probably guessed I am a man of science, specifically Alc-" Cassandra cut him off.

"Alchemy, we know." She grabbed his shirt collar and dragged him down a bit to her level. "Now listen-" They Locked eyes, his matched her own. 

"Your- your my-" Before she could finish her eyes began to burn, Along with Varian's, The both fell to their knees. 

"Cass! Varian!" Rapunzel went over to them. It took her a moment but then she realized that she'd gone through the same thing when she met Eugene. Their eyes burned horribly before their eyes turned to their natural color. Cassandra had found her soulmate. 

The burning stopped and their eyes fluttered open. Cass's eyes were now Dark green, and Varian's were Sky blue. 

"We're soulmates... heh, " Varian grinned his dorky grin. “and I don’t even know your name.” 

“C-Cassandra.” She blinked. Cass just wanted to help Rapunzel find out about her hair. She definitely did not expect to find her soulmate. “We can talk about this later

“Right, right. Now, about your hair.” 

 

A/N: I feel like if Cass found out she had a soulmate she would just brush it off and talk about it later. Also I’m super tired again and I haven’t been to school in two days heh. Yeah. Kill me now.


	4. A Full moon

A/N happy birthday to me! (May 13th)

Varian usually woke up early, before the sun rose. It was an old habit of his when he was a kid. He'd go to bed late then wake up hours before he was supposed to. But the reason why he was up so early was different this time, this time he was rubbing his wife's back while she threw up. Cass had been feeling off for the past week, and neither could really pinpoint why. At first they thought she had just gotten food poisoning, but it should have gone away by now. She was also More tired, Moody and wasn't as willing to do anything really. 

After a few minutes the bout of nausea had ceased, Cass sighed as she stood up to wipe her mouth. 

"Cassie, I think we should-" Varian tried suggesting going to see a doctor, but that was immediately denied by Cassandra. 

"I'm fine," Her voice was stern. "This will pass." She walked out of the bathroom and towards the door. 

"Cassie!" 

————

About two hours later, Cass felt sick again. Now it was worse, her head was spinning and she felt a bit dizzy. She rubbed her temples, trying to make her self feel at least a little bit better. 

"Uh Cass are you alright?" Rapunzel was sitting next to her, Her son and daughter playing together on the ground. 

"I-I'm fine. Just headache." 

"Uh huh. Varian told me about this morning as well. You really need to go to the medic. I know you don't want to but you need it."

"Raps, I still have a job to do-" 

"Then I'm giving you the day off. I'm really worried about you, please go see the medic." Cassandra didn't want the day off, she liked moving around and getting things done. Even if she did have a headache and felt nauseous. But she knew her friend was very persistent, especially when it came to her loved ones health. She sighed.

"Fine." Rapunzel smiled as Cass got up and headed towards the Medical wing. 

________

"So, Miss Cassandra, What are your symptoms." The doctor asked, a clipboard in her hand. 

"Nausea, Headaches, I'm tired much more often. I get kind of moody here and there as well." 

"Is the Nausea mainly in the morning?" 

"Uhm, Yes." She responded. The doctor wrote something on a piece of paper.

"Have you considered you may be expecting?" Cass turned bright red. She had considered it, but didn't want to think much of it. It's not that she didn't want kids, and it's not that Varian didn't either. They had talked about it before they had gotten married and a little after. She just wasn't sure she was ready for a kid. 

"Y-yes. I have." 

"Well your symptoms seem to match with pregnancy symptoms, but to be sure we'll run a few tests." 

_______

After seeing the doctor, Cass went back to her room and laid down again. Now she felt thankful that Rapunzel gave her the day off. 

She was about to fall asleep, then there was a knock at the door. 

"Cassie, It's me." Her husband said. She groaned as she got up to open the door. When she did he grinned sheepishly. 

"Hey, you feelin' better?" 

"A little, and I went to the doctor like you asked." Cass walked back over to their bed and flopped down. 

"That's great, what did they say? Your okay, right?" His voice was tinted with worry. Cass thought of different ways to tell him. She didn't know weather to just say it or ease him into it. 

"The doctor said I'm fine. I-infact, she said we are both fine." Varian cocked his head.

"Both? Like me and you?" 

"No, both as in myself, a-and,"  Cass felt as if her mouth couldn't move anymore. Why couldn't she just say it!? It was just one little sentence. She took a deep breath, sat up, then took Varian's hands into her own. 

"The baby. Var, We're going to have a baby." 

His eyes lit up with excitement. He wrapped his arms around Cass and kissed her forehead. 

"Cassie this is amazing! I'm going to be a dad! Your going to be a mom!" Varian cried out. Cass let out a giggle as she pulled his face towards hers and locked their lips. 

They spent the rest of the day talking about baby names, how they would decorate the nursery and how much their lives would change for the better when the baby came. 

At night they went out to the balcony and looked up at the full moon that was practically glowing on them. Varian pulled Cassie closer and smiled. And for that moment, everything was perfect.

 

A/N I will be doing another part to this! Just give me a few weeks? Days? Months? Honestly I don't even have a schedule anymore I just write for two seconds here and there and just stop and save


	5. A/N

A/N SCHOOL IS OUT. I AM NO LONGER A 8TH GRADER SKSKSKKSKSKS

ok so either this means I'll update more because I'll have more free time, or I'll update less because I sometimes write a little when I'm bored in class. But I do like writing late at night and I can stay up later so that might work. So yeahhh

Anyways I'm working on a chapter called "The times Varian cried" tbh it's more fluff than angst. And "A new moon” which is when Varian meets his newborn for the first time, I’ll probably have an interval chapter with that though.


End file.
